The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for identification of compliance errors in a source Web page having custom widgets.
Hypertext markup language (HTML) is the predominant markup language for web pages. One writes a Web page in the form of HTML elements consisting of “tags” surrounded by angle brackets within the Web page content. HTML is the building blocks of all basic websites. Cascading style sheets (CSS) represents a style sheet language used to describe the presentation semantics (the look and feel) of a document written in a markup language. The most common application of CSS is to style web pages written in HTML and extensible hypertext markup language (XHTML). CSS is designed primarily to enable the separation of document content from document presentation, including elements such as the layout, colors, and fonts.
A custom widget is a building block that provides customization or increased functionality of a portion of a Web page. The Web page usually specifies a custom widget using HTML tags with special attributes and CSS markup. After the initial page loading process, the Web browser locates the tags with these attributes and modifies, expands, or replaces the tags as specified in the widget.